Level 500
What difficulty do YOU think this level should be? Vote at the Level 500 Poll! '' '' |spaces = 79 |moves = 65 |score = 80,000 |requirements = ; |type = |red = Yes |orange = Yes |yellow = No |green = Yes |blue = Yes |purple = Yes|image = lvl500.png}} Level 500 is the fifteenth and last level in Meringue Moor and the one hundred twenty-second ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 4 hazelnuts and 4 cherries and score at least 80,000 points in 65 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candy and score you additional points. It is currently the final level on mobile versions. This level is intrinsically special due to its round number (though the design has nothing special (save for being the level with the most moves)). Even more remarkable is that this is the final level of the episode, making it the second level to be an episode finale on a multiple of 100. The first was Level 200. With a complex design and abundance of meringue, it is a very difficult level to complete, and is available to be voted as one of the hardest level in the game. Difficulty *This level is really hard due to the amount of blockers that separate the ingredients from the bottom of the screen, with 28 three-layer meringues, then 4 four layer and 4 five layer. Just about every blocker in the game is present in this level (with the exception of toffee tornado. There is also a division in the screen, first by locked candies, then by liquorice swirls from the dispenser, and the dispenser also drops bombs which come out on just 6 moves, making them a massive threat. If you don't pay attention, they will blow up in no time. *The chocolate spawners make it almost impossible to reach the bottom layers of meringue, and also the coconut wheel at the bottom is often rendered unusable by the liquorice swirls, as well as the fact it cannot reach the bottom meringues. The chocolate will also multiply out rapidly. *It is hard to bring down all eight ingredients, even though there are more moves in this level than any other level at 65. *The level is hard due to abundance of blockers even with 65 moves. Overall, this is a really difficult ingredients level that generally takes many tens of tries, or even hundreds. This is one of the hardest levels in the entire game. Voting Result Initially, 62% have voted "Insanely hard". The median is "Insanely hard", but due to many possible-troll ratings of "Very easy", less than 70% of votes are insanely hard. Not counting very easy votes, 72% of votes would be insanely hard. Should "very easy" votes be considered as "Insanely hard", 75% of the votes would be insanely hard. As it stands, the percent of insanely hard is below 70, the difficulty cannot be upgraded from the poll, but there is however enough evidence elsewhere that this level should be "insanely hard". As of now, the trend of Insanely Hard votes has increased, and it is expected that the vote distribution will again have over 70% of the votes as Insanely Hard, satisfying the standard criteria for Insanely Hard levels. This is quite possibly among the hardest levels in the entire game when considering votes. Stars Strategy 1. Make matches next to the meringues to remove layers. 2. Make striped candies or striped candy +wrapped combos to: * Release the coconut wheel * Remove the slices of the cake bomb 3. Once the coconut wheel is released, clear the liquorice swirls above it. Then move the coconut wheel upwards, where it will make 3 horizontally striped candies and remove the slices of the cake bomb. 4. Once all cake bombs have been cleared, make as many vertically striped candies or its combinations above the ingredients as this is the only way to the meringues below the ingredients. 5. Mind the bombs and don't let them get trapped between the cake bombs or at the bottom space. Trivia *Level 500 is the second level to be an exact hundred and was an episode finale. The first was level 200. Interestingly, people thought level 200 would be the last level and incredibly hard, when actually it's quite easy. Both were ingredients levels. The difference is this level is a lot harder. *65 moves is a new record; the last one to have 60 was level 392. **Also, if using extra moves, you can reach a total of 68 or 70 moves (depending on whether you use +3 or +5) *This is one of those levels, like the original level 147 and level 181, which look easy but are actually very difficult. *Many people thought this level would be a jelly level due to the pattern of level finales. Levels like 350, 380, 410, 440 and 470 were all difficult jelly finales (every other finale), and the ones in between being order levels|candy order levels. (Level 395 was an ingredients Level). However, when level 485 turned out to be jelly instead of candy order, people began to suspect level 500 wouldn't be jelly, as it turned out not to be. ** There was a poll before the release of this level to vote on the predicted level type. About 70% of people voted "Jelly". * With 65 moves, this is possibly the non-timed level where attempts are longest - one attempt played slow can take over 10 minutes. *This level has great similarity to a drawn suggestion by Lefty7788: the founder of this wiki. *This level had the most moves in the game. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Meringue Moor levels Category:Major milestones Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with locked candy Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with 3-layer meringues Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with 4-layer meringues Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with 5-layer meringues Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very hard levels